iGet Framed
by hannah-banana01
Summary: Sam is framed for a prank on Freddie, putting him in a wheelchair. Every1 turns against Sam,even carly,leaving her alone in the world. The stress gets to Sam and she runs away, leaving the real culprit with the world in her hands... idontownicarly:
1. Chapter 1

**hey, **

**this is a couple chapter story, it came to me at 3 this morning. So on with the show!**

...

"Sam! Sam!" the brunette exclaimed, shaking Sam's shoulders. "SAM!"

"Mhmmmm, Mr Fatcake, I love you." Sam stirred, making kissy faces with her lips. They were in English class, otherwise known as Sam's sleeping class. She was slumped over the desk, her long blonde locks covering her face and sliding off the table while her head rested on the arms.

"Sam!" Carly tried again, but Sam would not wake from her slumber. I need something to get her attention, she thought. "Oh My Gosh! Free fried chicken!"

"FREE FRIED CHICKEN?" Sam sat straight up, eyes wide with hunger. "Where? WHERE!"

"Sam," Carly assured, holding back a chuckle as she watched her best friend search the room for fried chicken. "Sam, there is no fried chicken."

Sam stopped in her tracks and stared at Carly.

"Carly, how could you lie about something like free fried chicken," She said, her blue eyes piercing into Carly's. "I am very disappointed in you."

Sam looked away and sighed for dramatic effect. Carly just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Sam, your wanted at the principal's office," Carly said when Sam turned to look at her again. "Freddie's there already."

Sam just shrugged her shoulders; the principal's office was in her daily routine. But wait, hold on a minute, Freddie had to go too. A churning feeling erupted in her gut, what did she have to do this time? Last time she and Freddie had to go to Principal Franklin it was because he was concerned about Sam's anger management issues and made her go to free yoga lessons. That was ok apart from the fact that she had to go with Freddork and Crazy. Crazy doing forward lunges, not a pretty sight. Sam casually made her way to the Principals office, stopping to talk to waggers and throw mashed potato in Gibby's locker. Finally she reached the waiting room outside the Principals Office and sat down, waiting to be escorted in.

"Samantha Puckett." A female voice droned. _Stupid Mrs Briggs_, Sam thought. Her bright red hair, bright red shoes, hey, she might as well be Ronald McDonald, she looked enough like a clown.

"Its Sam." Sam corrected avoiding Mrs Briggs glare.

"Samantha Puckett." She repeated again, evil glistening in her eyes.

"Ahh," Sam groaned. It wasn't worth arguing with Mrs Briggs, all she'd do is wind up getting another detention. Hands in pockets, Sam followed her into the Principals Office, where she was met with a horrific sight.

"Hey Teddio-o-o, wohw," Sam gaped. "Freddie? Are you ok?"

She rushed to Freddie's side. His face was black and blue and covered in scratches, his arm in a cast and was being pushed around in a wheelchair.

"Dude, holy chizz! Who did this to you?" Sam asked. Freddie raised his eyebrow, for he thought, for a split second he saw concern in her eyes. Sam noticed this awkwardness and quickly added. "I HAVE to go congratulate them."

Freddie just rolled his eyes and didn't say a word. Sam wondered why he didn't respond but just shrugged it off.

"Now Sam," Principal Franklin began. "I bet your wondering why Freddie looks like this?"

"uhh yeah"

"Well, you see, during first period today, Freddie walked to his locker and opened it, only to be attacked by a live squirrel. "

Same eyes widened and stared at Freddie. _Who would do such a thing?_ she thought. This was bad, even she wouldn't steep that low.

"Now," Principal Franklin continued. "Do you have any idea who or what made this happen?"

Sam thought about it. "Well, it could be anybody really, like who does like Freddifer?"

Freddie still remained silent, not looking at Sam, who's gazed remained on him.

"Sam!" Principal Franklin exclaimed. "So, the school does have one idea about who was the culprit." "Really?" Sam asked. "Well, who?"

"You."

"Wait? What? ME?" Sam yelled, now standing. "You know me Te- I mean Principal Franklin! I would never! I mean yeah I hate the kid, but I would never do something like that!"

"Sam, please take a seat," Principal Franklin said calmly, gesturing for her to sit.

"Sam, I believe you, but unfortunately the schools board does not."

"But sir, you're the PRINCIPAL; you must be able to rule over them?" Sam asked anger building up in her voice, but still Freddie remained silent, staring at a blank spot on the wall.

"Believe me Sam, I've tried, but they hold the final outcome." Principal Franklin sympathized. " The evidence all points to you, after all you are one of only two people who know Fredward's locket combination, has the very "hate" you do for him and has access to live harmful creatures."

Sam sat back down in her chair, her face absolutely flabbergasted. She sighed deeply and thought about her next retort. She had none. But there was one thing she needed to know.

"You believe me, don't you Freddie?" She said calmly, her voice just above a whisper.

"Freddie?"

But Freddie still remained silent, trying his hardest not to meet Sam's eyes.

"Oh My Chizz." Sam's eyes widened. "You-you don't believe me. I can't believe it! You don't believe me"

"Well why should I?" Freddie yelled suddenly, jumping out of his chair.

"Because I'm your friend!" Sam screamed, throwing her hands I the air."Maybe even your best friend!"

"Really?" Freddie asked sarcastically. "Because whenever you talk about me it's always, the dork, mortal enemy, and co-worker? They're nothing like best friend, I passed 3rd grade Sam, although, you barely did!"

Sam took a step closer to Freddie.

"You don't think I meant that though did you?" she retorted, wondering if he really felt that way. "Yeah, I tease you, annoy you, make your life HELL but you are of my closest friends!"

"You mustn't have many friends then," A smirk crept upon Freddie's lips. "Then again, you are an evil, insensitive two-faced toad, whose only friend can't even stand her sometimes."

"You take that back Benson," Sam hissed through gritted teeth, pointing her index finger.

"Make me!" Freddie chanted, liking this power he had over her. "Face it Sam, your an unlikeable twit, whose mum can't hold down a boyfriend, let alone a job-"

"Don't you DARE talk about my mum like that!" Sam yelled, hiding the pain that was secretly ripping her heart into pieces.

"Why not? You do!" Freddie felt his anger take control as he moved within two inches of her. "Sam, you're an ugly peasant get over it!"

"Yeah, well you kissed this ugly!" Silence fell upon the room; the tension still remaining strong between the two teens. Sam's blue eyes pierced through Freddie's brown ones, which were sending daggers back. Principal Franklin sat up straight in his chair, still in awe over the last statement.

"Sam, you should leave." Principal Franklin said calmly. "Now."

"Good afternoon, sir." She addressed, her death stare not leaving Freddie. Sam turned to leave, wiping the tears that began to swell in her eyes. As she shut the door behind her, she noticed a group of students hiding behind the lockers, Carly at the front.

"I guess you just heard that, hey." Sam mumbled to Carly stating at the ground.

"Yeah."

It was that moment when the Principals door opened for a second time, Freddie wheeling out from behind it.

"Oh My Gosh!" Carly gasped as the group ran over to him. Immediately they began to stroke his hair and dote over his injuries.

"Who did this to you?" Freddie just stared at Sam, his gaze returned. Carly seemed to follow his look. A look of horror emerged onto her face.

"Sam!" She yelled. "You did this?"

"No!" She exclaimed, not wanting to get into a other fight. "I would never."

The group began to turn away from her, wheeling Freddie with them, leaving just her and Carly.

"Carly?"

Carly gave her a last stare, before she too ran off to comfort Freddie. Sam screamed a silent scream as she stood there alone in the hallway. She had no one. Not even her best friend would believe she was innocent. Her heart was shredded. Pools of blue once again formed in Sam's eyes, and began rolling down her cheeks.

"Samantha, Samantha, Samantha." A voice cooed from behind. "Poor Samantha..."

Sam spun on her heel to face where the voice had come from. That's when she saw IT. A short girl, with long flowing red faced her, surrounded by two girls, one short, fat and blonde, the other quite the opposite.

"Missy." Sam hissed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Waddya want"

"Oh poor Samantha," she said, an evil spark I her eye. "Rejected by her friends, even Carly, precious, precious Carly."

"I thought you were on a six month cruise around the world?" Sam asked, an uninterested look on her face. " Well I guess all bad things find a way to come back to you."

"Funny, Samantha-"

"It's Sam."

"Whatever." Missy rolled her eyes and the girls behind her snickered. "All that matters is that you are now dead to Carly, and she is mine."

Sam stopped; eyes wide open and mouth gaping. She regained herself and yelled:

"You! It Was YOU!. YOU RIGGED FREDDUCCHINI'S LOCKER AND FRAMED ME! YOU MANGLED COCKAROACH!"

"Yes, it was me," Missy smirked. "I must say, I'm impressed, I thought it'd take longer for you to figure it out. But now, all that matters is that you are pathetic. No friends, no-one that respects you, not even Carly, boy I'm good."

"You-You" Sam stuttered.

"I actually feel sorry for you," Missy said, faking sympathy.

"I don't need your sympathy."

"Anyway, I got to go find Freddie," She began to walk away. "When he falls deeper into my trap, you'll be finished."

"YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON FREDDIE AND YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!" Sam yelled as she walked away.

"Whatever..." Missy yelled over her shoulder, leaving Sam all alone in the hallway. Tears once again began to form in her deep pools of blue and running down her cheeks. Sam took deep breaths, it was the only way to hide the hurt that ripped at her delicate heart. She stood there for a moment, the world spinning around her as if in slow motion, as she realized that her life was ruined. She dropped her bag and bolted, as far away as she could, pushing her way through the crowds, and skidding around corners until she reached the front doors. Sam turned around to take one more look at the school before running off.

...

**Ok so thats chapter one, stay tuned will update soon...**

**Have a GREAT DAY**

**hannah-banana01**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY **

**thanks for all the awesome reviews they made my day! and trust me when you have a suprise maths exam youll know. anyway in this chapter theculprtit will reveal its identity to another...but who?**

**...**

Freddie looked around the Science classroom, a distressed look plastered on his blackened face. Sam hadn't attended her past two classes, which was normal, but more importantly, she missed lunch. Sam NEVER missed lunch, not for the world. Nobody had seen her since the hallway incident, as if she had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Freddie couldn't concentrate on his work, his thoughts drifting to Sam_. "Where the chiz was she?" "Why would she rig his locker?" "Not even she would go that far..." "Unless she didn't do it..."_

"FREDDIE!"

"Huh?" Freddie asked, coming back to reality. "I'm sorry Miss, what was the question?"

"Freddie," A tall skinny man stood at the front of the room, dressed in a snazzy black suit, repeated, getting frustrated. "If you can't pay attention in class, then I guess I'm gonna have to move you."

"Oh right, sorry "sir". Freddie corrected himself, still rather dazed. "What class is this?"

"Freddie, you've been hanging around Samantha too long, your becoming as unorganized as her," He sighed. "We are in science."

Freddie cringed at the sound of her name. "Thanks sir,"

"Now pair up, we will be doing group work."

Freddie looked towards Carly, but sighed as he saw 5 people standing around her, wanting to be her partner. He rolled his eyes as she chose a tall, rather cute boy. Instinctively, he looked towards Sam's usual desk. It was all cold and empty, like a forgotten child's toy, cast away in the back corner under a bed.

"Hey!"

"Wow! Ahh hey," Freddie managed, startled. A blurry figure appeared in front of him. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes until his distorted vision went back to normal. "You!" he exclaimed as the owner if the voice became recognizable. "You! You're not supposed to be here! I made sure!"

"Yes and it was a very noble thing you did. But I'm back," The figure's red hair shone in the light, a wicked smile upon their face, their brown eyes burning holes in his.

"Missy! You're supposed to be on a six month cruise? Well I guess all bad things find was to come back to you." Freddie said, an unhappy look on his face. Missy gave a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just you said the exact same thing as Samantha."

"Oh," Freddie sighed, slightly embarrassed. "Well, bye!"

Freddie made a quick attempt to leave and escape to Sam's empty desk.

"Not so fast Benson." Missy smirked. "You're staying with me, everyone else has a partner."

Freddie looked around, it was true, everyone had a partner, even Snotty Sandra, and he would prefer her over Missy, any day.

"Now turn to page 356 in your textbook, and begin answering these questions." The teacher instructed, and began writing questions on the board. Missy found the page, eventually. Freddie got out his book and grabbed a pen. Freddie had answered all the questions, almost before the teacher finished writing on the board; this gave him about 5minutes of free time. Missy had been copying and began to question him.

"So did it hurt when you got attacked by that squirrel?" She asked, acting to care.

"Uhh, yeah, considering my arms in a cast and I'm in a wheelchair." Freddie said slowly, surprised at the question.

"Yeah, why are you in a wheelchair?" Missy asked.

"My mum," Freddie explained, "She's always overreacting." "Oh, she's gonna hate Sam for that."

"I don't know."

"Yeah, she's gonna like make her take tic baths." Missy repeated.

"Well that's it. I don't know if Sam did it-"

"What do you mean! Of course Sam did it!" Missy said quickly.

"Uh, ok? But you see, I kinda believe she's innocent... I mean, yeah, she hates me, but she would never stoop that low, I mean, it was kinda amateur prank, don't you think?" Freddie looked at Missy.

"No! It was genius, not for you of course. But why don't you think it was Sam, just 'cause she's not that amateur?"

"Umm yeah," Freddie said. Then a thought popped in his head. "Wait, why do you care?"

"Well, ahh, you know-" She stuttered, thinking of an excuse. "Ahh, Carly was mine first!"

Missy didn't know how loud that was. The room began to buzz with gossip. _"Carly was lesbian?" "But she kissed Freddie?" "5minutes till class is over" "omg who saw this coming?" "Hey, she's lesbian, you owe me 4 bucks" _

"Hey, hey, hey" Carly began, standing up. "ok people, I'm straight ok? I never kissed a girl and don't plan to! Thanks."

The classes murmur was reduced; the only noise the scratch of pencils on paper. Finally the bell rang and everyone raced for the door, especially Carly, desperately wanting to escape the awkwardness. Freddie practically threw his books in his locker and raced off to find Missy. He found her at her locker surrounded by two girls.

"You! You'" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at Missy. "You're the one who rigged Sam's locker, she's innocent!"

"Well, good afternoon to you too Freddie," She said sarcastically. "And yes, it was me. You know I'm disappointed in you; it only took a few minutes for Sam to figure it out. She's smarter than she gets credit for you know,"

"Yeah, I know."

"The point is," She continued, twirling her hair in her fingers. "No-one believes Sam and she'll probably get expelled and Carly will be my best friend again."

"You-you," Freddie thought of a good comeback. "You evil, loathsome, two faced toad!"

"Jeez Freddie, you have been hanging around Sam too long, you sound just like her."

"You know, I'll take that as a compliment." Freddie smiled.

"Whatever."

"Just all I want to know is, how you did it, I mean with the school cameras and everything." Freddie asked.

"Oh that was easy," Missy explained, "You see between camera on the staircase and in the corner near your locker, there's a blind spot, about 1foot, where you can't see your locker. I just did it in the blind spot and yeah. I do some of my best work off camera."

Missy smiled to herself, obviously very proud if what she did.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Freddie smirked, "I think you do better on camera."

Missy furrowed her brow, confused. "What do you mean-"

"You're on camera." Freddie took off his jacket and revealed the camera camouflaged in the pattern. "Smile!"

"You little-" Missy was furious. "But how-"

"It was one of the items we considered using when we helped to catch a thief," Freddie explained, a grin as wide as the ocean stole his lips. "I was gunna sell it online. So glad I didn't..."

"I hate you." Missy turned dark red, her friends ditching her as her plan was broken down.

"Now I have to turn this into Principal Franklin and you'll be gone forever, hopefully." Freddie said happily and waltzed off to Principal Franklin's office.

Freddie returned the video and started on his next mission: Finding Sam. And he knew exactly where she'd be.

...

**I have a feeling the next xhapter will be the last... its half written, kinda...**

**anyway R+R (you know you want to) **

**have a great day! **

**hannah-banana01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! **

**I got a couple of reviews saying that I ended it to early yadda yadda yadda but I DO have an excuse. My stupid, still annoyed at me because I got higher grades them him at music best friend found this story on my computer and (being the very competitive best friend that he is), decided to change my wording and post a later chapter in the spot of chapter 2. So I apologize. **

**So here we go…..**

….

Freddie raced home from school that day, running full bolt all the way, only stopping to cross roads. Finally he reached Bushwell Plaza dripping with sweat and burst through its front automatic doors. He sighed in relief as his sweaty skin collided with the cool air-conditioned lobby. He ran his hands through his wet hair and hunched over catching his breath. Freddie made his way to the elevator and pressed the up button. It seemed like an age before the electronic doors finally reached the lobby and opened for him to enter. He scrambled inside and pushed his level number. The doors slammed shut and Freddie felt himself being lifted upwards. Eventually the doors opened once again and Freddie burst out and ran to the place he knew Sam was. He did not know how or why he thought Sam was there, he just knew. He skidded to a stop right in front of the window and sighed. He had found her on the fire escape. Sam was sitting on the steps, looking out to the city of Seattle. Cautiously he jumped onto the window ledge and sat down, just as Sam had years ago.

"Hey Sam." He said softly. Sam barely grunted as he introduced himself, as if she couldn't care less that he was there.

"Listen Sam-" Freddie began.

"Save it Freddork." She hissed, not looking at him, her voice icy and cold, like a sudden burst of winter wind.

"Sam-"

"I said save it!" She yelled harshly turning around to throw him a hard glare. She had tears running down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto the collar of her penny-tee. Even with the tears her eyes were the deepest blue, sparkling with lights from the city below.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked bitterly, giving him a death stare.

"I came to apologize." He apologized sincerely "For everything. Insulting you, your mum, ruining your friendship with Carly. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, that's a mistake ill never make again. I'm sorry."

"So you think just saying sorry's gunna fix everything?" She hissed, gritting her teeth.

"Well what else can I say?" Freddie retorted, suddenly defensive.

"I don't know, search your brain, Fredduchinni that would only take a few seconds!"

"I'm SORRY Sam! What more do you want!"

"You don't get it do you Freddumpster?" Sam exclaimed. "Yeah, you said sorry but how's sorry gunna fix my friendship with Carly? How's sorry going to convince those kids at school that I didn't attack you?"

"I guess I didn't think about that..." Freddie mumbled, his voice considerably softer and sat down next to Sam on the steps."Sam, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Not just these past few days, but my whole life. I was tired, angry, upset, hurt. I wasn't thinking straight, and I chose to take it out on you. You are very important to me, more important than Carly. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to get you and Carly back to being best friends, to make those kids at school believe that Missy attacked me, not you. Anything else that I've done to upset you, I'll fix. Your special to me Sam, I don't wanna lose you..."

Sam stared at him, taking in what he had just said and deciding whether to believe him or not. Her blue eyes scanned him, trying to read him. He was completely sincere. As she looked closer at him she saw tears swelling in his eyes, one rolling down his cheek.

"Don't cry, Freddie." Sam comforted, wiping a tear from his cheek. She looked once again into his chocolate brown eyes and automatically felt warmth. She felt herself being drawn closer towards him, centimeters from his lips. Freddie leaned in and felt Sam's soft lips connect with his. It was slow and gentle, exactly like last time. As the pulled apart, savoring every moment he could still feel her hot breath against his neck.

"Well, that was ahh-" Sam stuttered.

"Nice" Freddie finished and sat up straight.

"Yeah nice, just like last time." Sam commented, smiling. " I guess we should go up to Carly now, tell her the truth."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed, standing up. He held out his hand, motioning for her to take it. Sam smiled, entwined her fingers with his and walked.

"You know how you would do everything in your power-"

"I'm not buying you ribs."

"Dammit." Sam sighed, and punched himin the arm.

"Ow!"

"You know, this doesn't mean I'm gunna stop teasing ya, I'm still gunna call you Frednub." She said. "And I'm still gunna hurt you physically and destroy what dignity and self esteem you have left."

"I'd expect nothing less, Demon."

"Dork."

So there you go! Like it , hate it? Completely despise it?

R+R

Hannah_banana01


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

I'm sorry to say this, but due to the recent events in Queensland, I will not be able to continue with this story. Luckily, we are safe and so are our family, but many of our belongings have been lost or damaged in some way by the floods. There is a HUGE clean up that we need to attend to, with friends and family that have lost everything, leaving me no time for this story. I am hoping that in the next couple of months, we can get back to some kind of normal and maybe continue this story.

Sorry to all of you who thought this was a new chapter...

Hannah


End file.
